Qui est-ce?
by Athenos27
Summary: James Sirius Potter et Fred II Weasley sont cousins. Ils aiment faire des blagues et amuser la galerie même s'ils doivent supporter les retenues qui viennent ensuite. Cependant, cette année, leur voyage en train semble calme, trop calme. Quelle en est la raison? (Désolée, je n'ai absolument aucune imagination pour les résumés)


**Salut à tous !**

**Une petite histoire sans prétention qui m'est l'année dernière. J'étais tranquillement installée en cours de maths, et je m'ennuyais. J'ai alors commencé à rêvasser et j'ai imaginé cette histoire. J'ai alors sorti une feuille et décidé de mieux rentabiliser mon temps. Voici le résultat ! (D'autres viendront peut-être si je retrouve les autres feuilles).**

**Je vous préviens tout de suite, c'est pas très développé, mais ça donne à peu près ce que j'avais imaginé.**

_Bref, arrêter de dénigrer les « fayots » du premier rang et rejoignez la LDPR (Ligue de Défense du Premier Rang)._

Bonne Lecture ! Et spéciale dédicace à mon petit frère.

* * *

**Qui est-ce ?**

* * *

De l'avis des sorciers britanniques, le Poudlard express existait depuis des siècles. Dans chaque histoire que racontaient les parents à leurs enfants, dans chaque souvenir qu'ils partageaient, mention était faite de la splendide machine.

Parfois, c'était l'histoire d'une rencontre, pour d'autres, c'étaient des retrouvailles avec les amis après de trop (?) longues vacances, pour d'autres encore, c'étaient des événements particuliers. Ainsi, si James Potter avait entendu maintes et maintes fois le récit du premier voyage de son père et sa rencontre avec ceux qui allaient devenir ses meilleurs amis, il savait pertinemment que son cousin n'avait pas exactement les mêmes références. En effet, pour Fred Weasley, Poudlard express rimaient avant tout avec feux d'artifices, bataille de bombabouses et autres farces en tout genre, et bien sur avec les retenues qui allaient avec.

Et s'ils poursuivaient comme ils le faisaient actuellement, il y avait fort à parier que leurs enfants respectifs aient la même éducation que le rouquin. Après tout, les deux garçons de troisième année n'avaient pas à rougir de leur performance si l'on en jugeait par le nombre de retenues reçues depuis le début de leur scolarité. Cependant, cette fois-ci pour le retour des vacances de printemps, leurs parents ne devraient pas recevoir de hiboux de réclamation de Poudlard, leurs rejetons, ayant – pour une fois – mieux à faire. En effet, ils avaient devant eux une nouvelle invention qu'ils leur fallait tester.

-Est-ce que c'est un homme ? commença James.

-Non, répondit Fred en lisant le parchemin se trouvant devant lui.

-Une femme alors ?

-Oui.

-Elle est morte ?

-Non.

-Est-ce qu'elle est allée à Poudlard ?

-Oui.

-Gryffondor ?

-Non.

-Serpentard ?

-Non.

-Pas Poufsouffle quand même ?

-Non plus.

-Donc c'est Serdaigle ?

-C'est ça.

-Bouse d'hippogriffe ! J'aime pas les savants.

-C'en ait pas un, lui répondit son cousin qui venait de poser la question au parchemin.

-Sérieux !

James fit une petite pause pour examiner toutes les options qui se présentaient à lui. Une femme, à Serdaigle, qui n'est pas une savante.

-Elle est connue au moins ?

-Oui.

-Encore à l'école ?

Qui ça pouvait bien être ? La frustration commençait à gagner le fils d'Harry qui ne supportait pas de ne pas trouver.

-Elle a des enfants ?

Fred confirma. Quelques questions supplémentaires lui apprirent qu'elle avait deux enfants.

-Dans nos âges ?

-Définis « nos âges ».

-Bah entre Lily et Teddy.

-Alors oui.

-Ils sont à Poudlard ?

-Non.

-Est-ce qu'on les connaît ?

-Le parchemin ne reconnaît pas les questions personnelles James. Tout à l'heure, j'avais précisé les âges en les disant moi-même, mais en tout cas, on ne peut pas poser de questions sur nous.

-Ok, je comprends. Appartiennent-ils au clan Potter-Weasley ?

-Non. Veux-tu un indice ?

L'inscription « indice » venait en effet d'apparaître. Devant l'acquiescement de son cousin, il passa son doigt dessus. Aussitôt son une petite phrase apparut.

-Elle est connue pour deux raisons : sa profession et son passé.

Cela n'aidant que moyennement le Gryffondor qui recommença à s'énerver et à perdre patience. Après cinq nouvelles minutes de recherches, un nouvel indice apparut.

-Son passé lui un valut un ordre de Merlin de seconde classe.

-C'est une héroïne de guerre ?

-Oui.

-Amie avec Papa ?

-Elle a un an de moins que lui ?

-C'est cela.

-Je sais ! C'est Luna Lovegood !

A ces mots un petit feu d'artifice explosa du parchemin signifiant ainsi la victoire due James. Celui-ci laissa éclater sa joie, satisfait d'avoir enfin trouvé.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ? demanda Fred à son cousin.

-C'est bien, mais un peu dur. Heureusement qu'on a incorporé le système des indices. Peut-être qu'on devrait aussi rajouter une limite de temps, tu ne crois pas ?

-Oui ça pourrait être bien. Et que penses-tu d'ajouter une vraie récompense ? Comme un chocogrenouille par exemple ?

Et alors que le trajet continuait, les deux cousins continuèrent à améliorer leur invention jusqu'à ce qu'elle leur paraisse parfaite. Mais que l'on ne s'y trompe pas, Fred et James trouvèrent quand même le temps d'une toute petite farce dans les couloirs du train, une toute petite farce qui leur valu une semaine entière de retenue, une beuglante provenant de la mère du premier, une lettre réprobatrice écrite par le père du second ainsi qu'une bourse à moitié remplie de galions que James reçue de son oncle, en récompense de lui avoir fait gagner un pari contre sa petite sœur.

Parce qu'après tout, il le savait lui qu'ils allaient encore se prendre une retenue tels les dignes héritiers des jumeaux Weasleys et des maraudeurs.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu. En tout cas, moi j'ai apprécié retomber dessus.**

**Si certains se le demandent, le jeu existe. On y joue avec mon frère depuis des années quand on s'ennuie ou quand on a une tâche à faire. Par exemple, on débarrasse la table et l'un sort « Garçon ou Fille ?» et le jeu démarre. Ça fait passer le temps (ça peut être très long #Hepzibah_Smith ou #Kevin_Entwhistle) et depuis qu'il a lu les livres, c'est beaucoup plus intéressant (avant je gagnais tout le temps).**


End file.
